Where Are You Big Brother?
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: sequel to Where Are You Little Brother?/ Raph and Leo has another argue...no big surprise...but something makes them understand one another-2k3 version...or you deside which xD


**Sequel to 'Where are you little brother?' ^-^ aren't you happy? hehe...um... the last chapter of Dragon in body, Angel in heart will be rewritten since it made some of the readers confused so that will be fixed, and the 'Bishop/random turtle' will be up soon, got it written just need to check a few things then it's up**

**never mind that for now ^-^ enjoy this...lame...one shot...okay it might turn into a two shot xD**

* * *

Raphael looked at the clock and sighed again, Michelangelo knew why and so did Donatello:

Their brother was late again and it floored them.

Raph got up and walked back and forth, being to worried and restless to just sit down. Now he knew how Leo felt when he wasn't home in time or not home in the middle of the night...He now understood his brother a little more than before.

"Does this picture look wrong to you two?" Raph asked his younger brother, both nodded "We're used to Leo doing this but you...That's a new sight! If you would at least shut your beak once in a while and L-I-S-T-E-N to him...He wouldn't have run off like that, he follows you after like an hour or when you're way past the 'bed time'' Mikey said and Raph looked at him "Great, I'm being lectured by my little brother instead of the older one"

"Maybe coz he ran off...COZ YOU TOLD HIM YOU HATED HIM! WHY THE SHELL WOULDN'T HE TAKE OFF!?" Mikey roared and caused Raph to freeze, Donnie just settled him self in the armchair and watched the scene, he thought about getting it on tape and show Leo once he got back but then remembered he could look at the security camera he had been asked to set up by the turtle leader as an extra security.

Now he just watched the red banded turtle getting the lecture of his life that couldn't even compare to Splinter's or Leo's, Mikey would be out of air soon. Raph looked at him sometimes and then Donnie got tired of it "Raph, I'm not gonna help you this one, you brought this on your self but here's a thought: FIND Leo your self!"

Raph sighed and left, he had listened to Mikey's words, who know he could roar like a pissed lion? But they were right and Raph knew deep inside that Leo just wanted them safe, but he didn't have to worry all the time! They were all ninjas, they could protect them self from danger so what was there to worry about? He hadn't notice he was on the surface when until he felt the cold wind. It was near winter so the air just got colder.

"Aw man Leo!" Raph whispered and felt the grip in his heart grow tighter, if they were out to long in the cold Donnie would skin them alive! Raph activated the tracker and soon found Leo's, a few blocks north-east from where Raph was. Said ninja took of and held his breath, three and a half hour...It's was ice-cold and Leo could be hurt...Badly. Raph didn't want to think about it and kept running like crazy to find his brother, Mikey's words still echoed in his mind.

_'Shell, Mikey's right...Leo just wants us to be happy and I just make things harder for him...Why am I such a jerk?! I try to be a good brother but all that happens is that it goes the other way!_

_Why can't I be more of a family member then a monster...Maybe I just can't get that monster out of me...' _Raph thought and checked his shell cell again, two blocks left. Raph stopt for a minuet to find his breath and then lifted his head and saw a shadow on a roof top, knees draped to the chest and head leaning at the forearms...The bandana tails moving in the wind. Raph drew a sigh of relief and high tailed towards the figure, who lifted his head and gasped as two strong arms almost strangled him.

"You're okay...you're okay!" Raph whispered and knew that Leo didn't have a clue of what he was saying, it took a few seconds for the eldest one to find his voice "Raph...What are...you talking about?" Leo asked and moved his arms around Raph's shell "I know now how you feel when I'm out...I've been looking for...I don't know...And this ice cold air just made me more worried...I never go out in this cold"

Leo nodded and then realized that the air was freezing...Donnie was sure going to kill him, suddenly a shell call rang and they looked at each other "Is that yours?" Leo looked and shaked his head "Mine is on mute and it vibrates when it's ringing...Must be yours" Raph fished up his and paled...the ID was April..."Holy god! If it's not the first doc then it's the other one! Who is five times worse!" Raph groaned and Leo chuckled.

"April?" "Kill me when I'm done..." Leo laughed and dried of the tears that was still in his eyes, Raph took and deep breath, opened the cell and pressed on speaker before answering "Ya?" He held it at arms length and Leo covered his ears, the fuse was lit and...Boom! One angry April!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU HOT HEAD?!"

Raph nearly dropped the cell and Leo laughed, he still felt a little hurt of what Raph said and knew why he had come here, but someone had spoiled the 'forgive and forget moment'. Leo would give his brother time to talk about it on the way home and later in his room, he knew Raph felt bad after the arguments and needed time to cool of before facing his brother.

"Would you calm down April?...Just tell them I found him...Yes he's...wait...Do you have ANY scratch on you?" Raph had now turned off the speaker and now covered the mic, Leo shaked his head and tried to keep him self warm. Raph pulled him in one arm-hug and kept informing one angry red head "Not a single one...I'm right beside him! Fine! April won't believe me before she hears you're fine" Raph said and handed the cell to his brother, Leo smiled and turned the speaker on again.

"I'm fine April...If now Donnie told you to give Raph a heart attack"

_How did...Never mind! Are you okay Leo?_

"Yes, I'm fine...We're on our way now..."

_Okay, but we'll drag you to the med bay when you get here!_

Leo's eyes went wide "I'd rather get my shell kicked across the fricking world then going in there!" Raph struggled not to laugh but he failed and exploded, Leo smiled and listened to Mikey's roars as he laughed just as badly "And I'm not kidding!"

_Fine! But you can at least get something warm, like tea or soup...the temperature outside is dropping fast! You have to get here!"_ Donnie said and Leo sighed "That on the other I can do...But don't even think about the med bay or I'll seal of your lab for a week!"

_WHAT!?_

"He's going to kill you" Raph gasped and got Leo on his feet but then remembered why they were there "Leo...Back in the lair...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...It felt like I ripped my self to shreds when I said that...I-I don't hate you..."

Leo pulled Raph in a tight hug and tried to control his tears "I just don't want to be alone...I just want you guys to be happy...I love you guys, you're the best little brothers in the world" Leo whispered and felt his shoulder getting wet, Raph was slowly braking but so was he...He needed his brothers. "I don't hate you Leo...I can't...you're the only big b-brother...I got..."

Raph could barely whisper so Leo just tighten his grip, he knew that Raph loved his deep inside...The heart could never trick one's mind...The love was stronger then simple words, and it was rarely showed by the older turtles around people. Leo placed a hand on the back of Raph's head and didn't let go, his grip was really tight and Raph was still able to breathe.

Only when the red banded turtle looked over his big brothers shoulder did he notice the snow falling "If we don't...Get home now we're both done for" Leo nodded and watched a big snowflake fall into his open palm and remained there, it was like a crystal but soon it melted in Leo's hand "Let's go...Or Donnie will skin us..." "Raph...I know I...Worry to much about you guys...I just want to be there for you when you need me to, the leadership is making me forget...How to be a big brother.

Raph didn't know if he was going to slap Leo for that but then he realized that he was half right, Leo never got enough time to be with his brothers much "We'll take that part at home" Raph said and dragged Leo to the edge of the roof.

"Thanks for understanding Raph..."

"No...Thanks Leo...

For being the best big bro in the world"

* * *

fluffy enough? really? good! then i just ahve to fix the upcoming 'pain in the shell' fic! xD or i could make another one shot


End file.
